We Need You
by amyeka
Summary: Henry dan Zhou Mi merasa sedih dengan perlakuan yang mereka terima saat Super Show 2. Disaat sedih seperti ini, siapakah yang mereka berdua butuhkan? "Hangeng-gege. Aku merindukanmu…." "Hangeng-gege, kami membutuhkanmu…" Brothership fanfict Suju-M RnR :


**A brothership/friendship Super Junior Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior © SM Entertaiment**

**Hangeng**

**Zhou Mi**

**Henry Lau**

**Leeteuk**

**Summary : Henry dan Zhou Mi merasa sedih dengan perlakuan yang mereka terima saat Super Show 2. Disaat sedih seperti ini, siapakah yang mereka berdua butuhkan? "Hangeng-gege. Aku merindukanmu…." "Hangeng-gege, kami membutuhkanmu…"**

"Henli!"

Henry berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah kamarnya sesaat setelah dia menginjakkan kakinya di dorm. Tak dipedulikannya panggilan khawatir leader SuJu itu. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini, hanyalah ketenangan akan semua masalah yang baru saja dihadapinya.

"Gege, biar aku saja yang mengurus Henry." Leeteuk menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang namja tinggi memegang pundaknya. Zhou Mi berusaha untuk memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Tapi, senyum itu takkan bisa membohongi Leeteuk. Mereka mungkin jarang bertemu, tapi Leeteuk mengetahui dengan baik gelagat para dongsaengnya disaat mereka gelisah, termasuk Zhou Mi dan Henry.

"Zhou Mi.." Tangan Leeteuk terulur untuk mengelus pucuk kepala Zhou Mi. Tapi, sebelum tangan itu sampai tangan panjang Zhou Mi menahannya. "Aku baik-baik saja Gege. Percayalah." Zhou Mi tersenyum lebar, sebelum akhirnya menyusul Henry ke kamarnya. Walaupun Zhou Mi tersenyum, tapi Leeteuk yakin, Zhou Mi tidak baik-baik saja. Dia tidak pernah baik-baik saja semenjak kepergian "orang itu".

"Maafkan aku, Hankyung. Aku tidak bisa menjaga mereka."

**Henry's Pov**

Li Te-ge, dui bui qi. Mungkin sekarang aku terlihat kekanakkan. Sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi. Kesabaran setiap manusia berbatas. Dan puncak dari kesabaranku adalah hari ini.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat. Apa aku harus marah? Apa aku harus sedih? Atau aku harus senang? Marah? Tentu saja, tentu saja aku marah dengan mereka. Dengan mereka yang meneriakkan nama Hangeng-ge disaat Mimi-ge bernyanyi. Marah dengan mereka yang dengan seenaknya menyuruhku dan Mimi-ge untuk turun. Tidak tahukah mereka, seberapa besar pengorbanan yang harus aku lakukan hanya untuk berdiri tegak disana bersama dengan para member yang lain? Sedih? Tentu saja aku sangat sedih. Konyol. Aku dan Mimi-ge ditolak oleh ELF yang berasal dari negaraku. Negara yang sama-sama kami tempati untuk mencari nafkah. Senang? Yah, karena setidaknya mereka masih menganggap Hangeng-ge sebagai bagian dari Super Junior.

Tapi, kesedihanlah yang paling mendominasi dari seluruh perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadaku. Mereka dengan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa aku dan Mimi-ge ingin menggantikan posisi Hangeng-ge di Super Junior. GILA! Itu adalah pernyataan terGILA yang pernah kutemui! Apa mereka kira aku dan Mimi-ge senang begitu mengetahui keputusan Hangeng-ge? Apa mereka kira aku dan Mimi-ge senang disaat mengetahui Hangeng-ge resmi keluar dari Super Junior? Jawabannya Tidak.

Aku dan Mimi-ge sangat menyayangi Hangeng-ge. Amat sangat menyayanginya. Hangeng-ge adalah gege terbaikku. Disaat kami bermasalah untuk tampil di luar negeri karena visa kami, dia yang membantu kami mengurusinya. Disaat kami ditentang mati-matian oleh ELF, Han-gege yang memeluk kami, menyemangati kami supaya kami bisa terus tersenyum. Disaat kami kecapekan karena promosi album kesana kemari, Han-gege masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan kami. Dia keluar dari dorm tengah malam hanya untuk membelikan kami semua ramen karena dia tahu kami semua belum makan.

Mataku terarah ke lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Kupandangi sebuah bingkai yang berada di atasnya. Fotoku, Mimi-ge, dan Han-ge. Hehehe, betapa aku masih ingat saat itu. Aku hanya ingin berfoto berdua saja dengan Han-ge sebagai kenang-kenangan sebelum Han-ge pergi ke Korea, tapi si Koala panjang tukang narsis itu malah menyempil. Jadilah kami foto bertiga.

Seharusnya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang mereka lakukan denganku dan Mimi-ge. Tapi, entah kenapa sekarang aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Apa karena sudah tidak ada Han-ge lagi? Bukankah dulu, disaat aku dan Mimi-ge diperlakukan seperti ini. Han-ge akan datang ke kamar kami dan memeluk kami lalu menenangkan kami sampai kami bisa menerima ini semua.

"Hangeng-gege. Aku merindukanmu…."

**End of Henry's Pov**

**Zhou Mi's Pov**

"Mochi…" Aku mengetuk pintu yang ada di depanku. Memang sebenarnya ini kamarku juga. Toh, selama para member yang lain berada di dorm ini, aku memang sekamar dengan mochi Inggris ini. Jadi seharusnya aku tidak usah bersikap seformal ini bukan? Aku tidak akan mengetuk pintu kamar ini jika bukan karena kondisi Henry saat ini.

"Masuklah ge… Pintunya tidak kukunci…" Aku mendengar suara parau Henry dari dalam kamar. Dia menangis. Haaah, aku gagal menjadi gege yang baik untuknya ternyata.

"Henli…?" Lampu kamar ini boleh padam, tapi aku yakin bocah laki-laki yang sekarang sedang bergelung di selimut tebalnya itu pasti belum tidur. Aku berjalan mendekati kasurnya. Kupeluk tubuh kecilnya dari belakang berusaha untuk memberikannya ketenangan, walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah aku bisa tenang.

"Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan bertahan." Benarkah itu Zhou Mi? Heh, aku tertawa dengan kata-kata palsu yang kubuat sendiri. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau yakin kau bisa bertahan? Disaat orang-orang yang seharusnya merupakan pendongkrak semangatmu malah menyuruhmu turun dari panggung?

Tapi setidaknya, aku memang harus memasang tampang bertahan di depan Henry. Dia dongsaengku. Kalau bukan aku yang menjaganya, siapa lagi? Aku tahu, semua hyungdeul yang di Super Junior juga pasti akan menjaganya. Tapi, bukankah aku yang selalu berada di sampingnya? Karena aku dan dia sama. Sama-sama dari China, sama-sama member tambahan, dan sama-sama ditolak.

"Kau tidak usah mencoba tegar di hadapanku ge." Aku tertegun mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Henry. Darimana dia …?

"Aku tahu dirimu, karena kau adalah gegeku. Sudah berapa lama kita bersama coba? Aku bahkan yakin, kau jauh lebih sedih daripada aku Mimi-ge." Perkataan Henry seakan menusuk tenggorokanku. Kau benar Henry, aku memang sedih. Tapi, aku harus bertahan. Karena "orang itu" sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk bertahan dan menjagamu disaat-saat seperti ini. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan untuk Henry disaat sekarang aku kehilangan tempat bersandarku, Hangeng-ge.

**End of Zhou Mi's Pov**

"Dui bui qi, Henli. Dui bui qi…" Zhou Mi memeluk Henry erat, sebagai permintaan maafnya karena tidak bisa membuat dongsaeng cina nya ini merasa tenang. Henry tersenyum di pelukan Zhou Mi. Hangat memang, tapi tidak menenangkan. Bagaimana mungkin Zhou Mi bisa memberikan ketenangan disaat hatinya jauh lebih rumit daripada Henry.

"Gege… Kau bau…" Zhou Mi langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadiahi Henry sebuah jitakan. "Aaaaw.. Kenapa aku malah dijitak? AKu kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" Henry mengelus kepala malangnya yang menjadi sasaran keganasan koala liar di depannya ini. "Kau benar-benar mengacaukan moodku, kau tahu itu!" Zhou Mi mengacak-acak rambut coklat Henry sebelum dia meninggalkan Henry ke kamar mandi. "Gegeeee! Kau merusak rambutku!" Zhou Mi hanya tertawa senang mendengar teriakan kesal Henry dari dalam kamar mandi.

Henry menatap pintu kamar mandi yang telah tertutup. Dia tersenyum sedih. Dia benar-benar salut kepada Mimi-ge. Disaat hatinya sendiri gelisah, dia masih mencoba untuk menenangkan Henry. Henry tahu, semua itu Zhou Mi lakukan untuk menggantikan Hangeng yang biasa memberikan mereka rasa tenang. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Zhou Mi memberikan ketenangan untuk orang lain disaat dia sendiri pun membutuhkan ketenangan itu.

Henry beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia memutuskan untuk bermain biola. Setidaknya, dia bisa mencurahkan seluruh perasaan rindunya kepada Hangeng melalui dawai biolanya. Henry pun mulai menggesekkan biolanya, seiring dengan jatuhnya butiran bening dari matanya.

Zhou Mi mendengarkan gesekan biola Henry dari kamar mandi. Dia memejamkan matanya. Meresapi tiap-tiap bulir air yang menerpa wajahnya dengan keras. Mungkin dengan ini, Zhou Mi bisa menutupi air matanya yang telah jatuh seiring dengan gesekan biola Henry. "Hangeng-gege, kami membutuhkanmu…" bisik Zhou Mi lirih.

…

Hangeng termangu tidak percaya dengan berita yang ada di depannya. Dua orang itu, orang yang paling Hangeng kenal. Zhou Mi dan Henry. Dan betapa sedihnya hati Hangeng melihat ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan di atas panggung. Senyum terpaksa yang mereka keluarkan disaat mereka disuruh turun. Betapa Hangeng ingin sekali pergi ke hadapan dua orang itu, memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya dan mengatakan mereka akan bertahan.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Masalahnya dengan SM mungkin memang sudah selesai. Tapi, bukannya Hangeng tidak tahu betapa SM mencegahnya untuk kembali berhubungan dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Semenjak kepergiannya dari SM, Hangeng belum ada sedikitpun menghubungi anak-anak SuJu. Bahkan saat mereka mengadakan Super Show. Bukannya Hangeng tidak peduli dengan mereka lagi, tapi dia tidak ingin memperpanjang perkaranya lagi dengan mantan entertaimentnya yang telah membesarkan namanya itu. Hangeng hanya bisa berdoa semoga Super Show mereka akan berjalan lancar tanpa dirinya.

Tapi ternyata doanya tidak dikabulkan. Super Show kali ini memicu keributan. Bahkan ini kali pertamanya dia melihat Siwon, dongsaengnya paling alim dan ramah terhadap fans membentak fansnya. Mungkin harusnya Hangeng senang, karena itu membuktikan betapa banyaknya ELF yang menyesal dia pergi meninggalkan SuJu.

Tapi, rasa senang itu meluap entah kemana sesaat setelah melihat raut muka Zhou Mi dan Henry. Yang ada hanya rasa khawatir dan cemas dengan mereka. Hangeng memang sudah menitipkan Henry dan Zhou Mi kepada Leeteuk, tapi tetap saja.

Hangeng memandang ponselnya. Dia memandang foto yang ada di dalam handphonenya. Foto dia bertiga dengan Henry dan Zhou Mi. Hangeng merasa ragu, apakah dia harus menghubungi mereka? Apa Zhou Mi dan Henry baik-baik saja sekarang? Apa mereka membutuhkan dia?

"Hubungi saja mereka Hangeng." Hangeng menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok wanita yang paling dia sayangi. "Mama," Nyonya Han tersenyum ke arah anak satu-satunya itu. "Setidaknya, berikan mereka kata-kata penenang walaupun kau tidak bisa memeluk mereka untuk menenangkan mereka."

…

Zhou Mi baru saja siap mandi disaat dia melihat Henry menulis sesuatu di laptopnya dengan penuh emosi. Setiap tuts keyboard ditekannya dengan keras. Zhou Mi hanya bisa tersenyum sedih melihat Henry yang seperti menahan tangisnya.

"Kau sedang apa sih?" Henry buru-buru meng-close baidu-nya. "Mi… Mimi-ge… Kau mengejutkanku…" Zhou Mi hanya tersenyum nyengir. "Memangnya kau sedang bermain apa? Kenapa sampai emosi sekali sih?" Henry menelan ludahnya. Tidak mungkin dia memberitahu Zhou Mi bahwa dia baru saja memposting semua keluh kesah dia di baidu-nya.

"A… Aku hanya mengecek e-mail, ge. Iyaa, aku mengecek e-mail. Mana tau saja, keluargaku yang di Kanada mengirim e-mail untukku…" Henry buru-buru membuka alamat e-mailnya. Sementara Zhou Mi hanya bisa angguk-angguk percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Henry. Henry membuka inbox e-mailnya dan dia menemukan satu e-mail baru di e-mail pribadinya yang hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahuinya.

_Hello Henry, Zhou Mi!_

_Apa kabar kalian? Aku melihat berita tentang kalian di stasiun tv kemarin._

_Aku tidak tahu, apakah kalian membutuhkanku atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, aku benar-benar khawatir kepada kalian. Aku tahu, kalian pasti akan mengatakan, "Kami baik-baik saja, gege". Dan saat kalimat itu terucap dari mulut kalian, disaat itu juga aku mengetahui kalau kalian tidak baik-baik saja._

_Henry, Zhou Mi…_

_Mungkin kalian merasa sedih. Setelah selama ini kalian bersama dengan Super Junior, tapi kalian belum bisa sepenuhnya diterima oleh ELF. Kalian masih dianggap sebagai "orang luar"._

_Tapi kalian harus tetap tersenyum. _

_Apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus tetap bertahan. Jangan pernah sekalipun terpikir untuk menjauh dari Super Junior._

_Tetaplah berdiri di panggung dengan penuh percaya diri. Tunjukkan kepada mereka semua skill dan kemampuan kalian berdua. Tunjukkan kepada mereka, bahwa kalian. Zhou Mi dan Henry. Pantas untuk berdiri tegak di atas panggung bersama dengan member yang lain._

_Maafkan aku tidak berada bersama kalian disaat kalian –mungkin membutuhkanku. Padahal dulu, aku sudah berjanji akan ada di sisi kalian di saat seperti ini. Aku memang payah. _

_Dui bui qi, Henry, Zhou Mi :')_

_Wo ai ni …_

_Henry Cia Yooo!_

_Zhou Mi Cia Yooo!_

_Gege kalian yang payah,_

_Hangeng_

Air mata Henry jatuh sudah. Padahal kemarin dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menangis lagi karena masalah ini. Tapi sekarang, dia benar-benar merindukan Hangeng. "Mi… Mimi-ge… Mimi-ge… Zhou Mi-ge…" Zhou Mi yang baru siap mengganti bajunya langsung menoleh cemas ke arah Henry yang memanggilnya dengan suara parau.

"Henry, kenapa?" Zhou Mi memegang pundak Henry, sementara Henry hanya bisa menunjuk layar laptopnya. Zhou Mi melihat ke arah laptop Henry dan membaca e-mail dari Hangeng. Seketika itu juga, tubuh Zhou Mi bergetar. Dia menoleh ke arah Henry yang juga melihatnya. "Han-gege masih memikirkan kita." Henry berkata ke Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum dengan berlinang air mata. Zhou Mi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia membawa Henry ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau membacanya bukan Henry? Han-gege mengatakan kita harus bertahan. Jadi, mari berjuang bersama lagi. Kita tunjukkan kepada mereka, alasan kenapa kita pantas berada di tengah-tengah Super Junior."

**a/n: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, WHAT IS THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS? FANFICTION MACAM APA INI? KENAPA HANCUR SEKALI!**

**Fanfiction ini aku buat setelah abis liat video-video suju-M waktu masih ada Hankyung. Disitu kelihatannya, Hankyung, Zhou Mi, sama Henry tu saling menyayangi. Aku bener-bener gak abis pikir sama orang-orang yang jelek-jelekin Zhou Mi dan Henry. Bilangin mereka gak pantes bareng sujulah, mereka gantiin Hangenglah, mereka seneng Hangeng keluarlah, inilah, itulah. Entah kenapa, menurutku Zhou Mi dan Henry itu orang yang paling sedih atas kepergiannya Hankyung. Yah, dari pemikiran itulah muncul ide buat Fanfiction ini. Ini fanfiction pertama dengan tema friendship/brothership yang kubuat di fandom Screenplays. Setelah aku bikin cerita romance tentang Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali gak laku disini =_="**

**Once again, ini cuma Fanfiction. Segala hal yang terjadi di atas, murni hasil pemikiran saya. Jadi, jika ada sesuatu yang tidak sama dengan kenyataan. Don't blame me. For me, this is what's happening in my mind.**

**And last, Review please ? ;)**


End file.
